


Future Deja-vu, Present Protector

by Vixeen



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Angst, Canon, Drama, Prequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-20
Updated: 2004-10-20
Packaged: 2018-12-26 22:30:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12068274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixeen/pseuds/Vixeen
Summary: QAF based off The Terminator Movie Franchise. Something From The Future Is Out To Stop Brian, Can Someone Save Him?





	Future Deja-vu, Present Protector

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Author's Notes: There will be MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH in the end of this (just warning everyone now.) However it will work out, Just have to Believe! Keep the Faith.

* * *

Perhaps if you had been there the night I arrived you would have noticed the white almost blinding light that flashed momentarily to accompany me as I was dumped naked onto a concrete ground in a dank back alley which combined the smells of garbage, urine and sex into a rank aroma. 

Being brought forth so roughly I didn't notice the light when I was thrown back into this time.

A time I hadn't seen in about twenty-three years. When I raised myself onto my elbows and tried to stop the shaking of my body I only noticed one light, and when my eyes finally adjusted to this new world, the moon came into focus. Bright, visible, a totally normal thing that everyone who lives now, in this time, takes for granted. Something though, I had not seen in a long time. 

When you live underground during daylight and only venture out when the screams become quiet and the sounds of machines disappear in the distance. The darkness greets you like an old welcomed friend, a cloak of protectiveness that helps you on your way to find food or when you try to help the human race as a whole, the moon is the last thing on your mind. Ninety percent of the time it's not viewable anyways. Whether it's from the high piles of crumpled buildings that once were or the thick black smoke that clouds the air from fires that you wish would die but somehow keep raging. Or it could be the thousands of bones that are always visible.

Bones that were once people and sometimes you can't stop yourself from thinking how you did not end up as they did.

These things tend to take up most of your sight. It could also be the fact that you're fighting for your life against machines so powerful you wonder at how you're still alive. How the group that you're with and the people relying on you to make it back are still around. 

If you've run out of weapons and are running for shelter against your non-human enemies the thought wouldn't cross your mind to take a peek at the moon, to check if its still there, hanging around.

I study it for a couple minutes before placing my feet underneath me and hoisting myself up to my 5'8" frame. There is no time to think about where I've come from. Something I would rather forget except that a part of it will be coming here soon. I've managed to get here first to hopefully give myself a head start though I doubt that will happen, the head start that is. 

Hoping no one comes my way I walk to the end of the alley where it greets the main street and check the brightly lit block. Liberty Avenue. At 4:00am on a Wednesday morning the street is mostly empty, which is good for me as I try to get my thoughts together while my ass and dick catch a quick breeze. 

It probably wouldn't be good if someone came along, though on this street I'd probably get a proposition instead of a weird look.

Trying to remember my mental gay guidebook to Pittsburgh from all those years ago when I was a younger man, it finally comes to me and I start barefoot a couple of blocks towards where I know Torso will be located. The only decent clothing shop near where I was so rudely dropped off, according to my aching limbs.

I can't exactly walk to the mall looking how I do so this shop will just have to be it. Looking over my shoulder and trying to shake my paranoia I take a deep breath and try to focus on how in the hell I can turn these extra few days into an advantage to me. I doubt the man I'm here for will take the news I have for him lightly or at all. I've come with no expectations, his son already filling me in on how he is here. The King of Liberty Avenue won't believe me at first but he better catch on quick because we don't have a lot of time.

Relinquish control and become a follower. Its time for Brian Fucking Kinney to do just that. At least until we defeat the thing coming for him. I'm here to protect his highness and if he doesn't like it well then I'll take him bound and gagged if I have to. Asshole, attitude and all.


End file.
